This project focused on the regulation of gene expression during development in Drosophila melanogaster: to understand the role of the zeste locus in the regulation of the expression of loci exhibiting pairing- or proximity- dependent allelic interaction, known as transvection; to characterize a 500-kb region of the X chromosome bordered by the white and Notch loci; and to study the echinus locus, a gene that plays a role in the development of the compound eye.